


Perro Fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Baby and the Black Cat [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dogs, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Inspired by Lilo & Stitch, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl who befriends a ghostly dog, but got into macabre yet hilarious misadventures.





	1. Introduction

Hi i'm Shaeril McBrown and i'm creating a mexican horror fanfiction on Fanfiction.Net yesterday.

It's called Perro Fantasma and it's about a ghost dog going on macabre misadventures with his owner.

It is similar to Lilo and Stitch.

 

Well hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

A little girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt over her pink overalls and black mary jane shoes.

She was walking to the cemetery.

She heard a barking and it was the ghost of a chihuahua.

"Hi i'm Mariluz what's yours"

A ghostly chihuahua barked

"I'll named you....Perro Fantasma"

A ghostly chihuahua barked and licked her.

Mariluz giggled


	3. Chapter 2

Mariluz was walking with Perro Fantasma to the park.

"Okay roll over"

Perro Fantasma rolls over.

"Shake"

Perro Fantasma shakes.

Perro Fantasma barks

Mariluz giggled


	4. Chapter 3

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma were doing ballet.

But the mean girls walked to them.

The leader is a blonde girl.

Her friends are a Irish girl, a Latina girl and a african american girl.

"Oh a girl befriends a ghost girl Scandalous!"

But Mariluz ignored the insults

"Hey we're insulting you"

But Mariluz and Perro Fantasma continued playing ballet.

The mean girls walked away.


	5. Chapter 4

A chicken caws waking them up.

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma yawning.

They were brushing their teeth.

They were taking a bath.

They were eating breakfast.

"Uh-oh"

A black cat meow.

Mariluz gasped

A black cat hissed

"N-nice kitty g-good kitty"

A black cat attacks them off screen.


	6. Chapter 5

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma were playing.

A voice called "Look Mariluz is playing with her ugly doll again?!"

It was the mean girls

Mariluz said "Bella's not ugly she's one of the kind You wanna hear a tale of Perro Fantasma it's very scary"

Rebecca said "Ha! How could everyone believe in some Mumbo Jumbo stuff it's just a dumb story"

Mariluz said "No no it's just an urban legend"

Rebecca said "Yeah right how about a bet"

Mariluz said "See you at the cemetery"

Rebecca said "Fine i'll be there"

Later....

Mariluz said "Hey Rebecca"

Rebecca mocked "Well i'm here where is the ghost dog oh that's right in your brain"

Mariluz said "You're been laughing to death when you see a ghost dog."

Perro Fantasma barked

Rebecca growled.


	7. Chapter 6

Creepy harpsichord music

"Hey What's your hurry Amigo I'm going to read you a scary bedtime story here we go"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Mariluz and Perro Fantasma were sleeping

But Bella can move on her own

"Uh-oh"

Creepy music box playing as Bella went to the basement.

Bella founds a old book

Ghostly wailing

Bella opened the book.

Thunder crash

Bella chanted

Thunder crash

A Puerto Rican woman saws the ghost of a violinist.

But a ghostly violinist does a jump scare.

Woman scream

Thunder crash


	8. Chapter 7

Mariluz was teaching Perro Fantasma how to play Fetch.

However, Perro Fantasma ends up ripping a man's arm off.

Mariluz facepalmed

Mariluz throws a ball and Perro Fantasma comes back with a ball.

Mariluz pats Perro Fantasma on the head.

Perro Fantasma barked

Mariluz giggled


End file.
